Death and Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor
by Countess Whitewing
Summary: Harry Potter goes onto the next great adventure and meets Death and Fate. He's sent to a parallel universe where he is born a girl with a fraternal twin sister. The Wizarding World gets two Heroines in the place of a Hero. Are they ready? Is Ginny?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** If it was mine, I wouldn't be posting it on a fan-fiction site. I'm just playing with Jo's work along with my own imagination.

**Death and Fate's Twisted Sense of Humor**

by Ginnycrusher

**_Prologue One : The Pearly Gates_**

Harry James Potter, age one hundred and seventy-five, retired Head Auror, former Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Head of Gryffindor House and the longest reigning Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had just died in his sleep while laying in his bed within Hogwarts Castle. Harry's eyes opened, his emerald green gaze taking in the cloudy landscape. His feet standing on a cloudy path with a pearly gold gate not to far in the distance. Two figures standing on either side of the gate watching him as he slowly walked toward them. Harry muttered under his breath as he stood in front of the two people, "Not King's Cross this time..."

The black cloaked figure who's face was shroud in darkness spoke, "No, not King's Cross this time, Harry James Potter, Master of the Deathly Hallows. You stand before the Gates of Heaven." The man said in a voice that sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry stood there dumbfounded for a moment, taking in the information. Which was long enough for the other figure, who was clad in white cloth with long blonde hair that reached all the way to the floor and crystal blue eyes, to say something herself. "So, Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Defeater of Lord Voldemort, Champion of the Light... Do you think yourself worthy to pass through these gates? Do you hold your destiny fulfilled?"

Harry blinked and said, "I don't believe I am suppose to place judgment on myself. But either way... I think it is time for the next great adventure."

The man in black gave a hearty laugh, "Ah, Dumbledore's man through and through... even in... death." he said with what sounded like a smirk on his lips.

The woman spoke up again, "Unfortunately... Harry Potter, you can't pass through these gates." She held up a hand when she saw Harry ready to speak. "Although, that isn't because of anything... sinister, you may have done in your life. But, namely because I hold your destiny unfulfilled, granted you fulfilled it in the universe you were living in..." she trailed off there as she saw Harry shaking his head.

"Wait a minute... are you saying that you're sending me back? So, I'll have to do it all over again... Every trial, every task, every failure, every stupid and rash action? And who are you two anyway that you get to make such a decision?"

The lady looked at the man and back at Harry, "Mister Potter, whatever we say you are going to have to take at face value."

The man spoke up once again at that point, "For I am... Death. And my beautiful companion is... Fate."

Harry's jaw fell open at that statement. He took a moment to compose himself before looking back up sheepishly. "Great... I just pissed off two higher powers... I'm quite buggered now."

Death and Fate shared a laugh at Harry's expense. "No, Mister Harry Potter, no offense taken. However, you still have a destiny to fulfill in a parallel universe as my beautiful companion says. Just like Albus Dumbledore must defeat Gellert Grindelwald, you must defeat Tom Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort... or die trying." Death finished.

"There is a good side in this though," Fate started. "you have a fraternal twin sister in said universe." She paused allowing that to sink into Harry's rather thick head. "The catch or twist, Harry, is that in this parallel universe you are born... a girl."

"A _girl_?" Harry asked shocked. "You can't bloody be serious!"

Fate's crystal blue eyes twinkled in amusement, "No, I'm not Sirius, but I am serious. Sorry, I couldn't resist." she finished with a giggle.

Harry just stared blankly at her before Death started speaking again. "Yes, your name, Master Potter, will be or is going to be, Harriet Lillian Potter. Your fraternal twin sister is named, Victoria Rosemary Potter. I trust you will do everything in your power to keep your sister safe."

"Ten years at the Dursley's again... I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. But, maybe Dudley's gang won't be so bad this time, or at least Aunt Petunia might be civil." Harry said with a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

"I wouldn't hope for it, Potter, but stranger things have happened. Though, remember you have a sister to watch over and be with you at Privet Drive this time around." Fate said gently.

Harry's emerald green eyes blazed with a fire alight behind them. "I, Harry James Potter, swear on my blood and magic, in the presence of the deities known as Death and Fate, that if it be within my power and strength to do... no harm will come upon, Victoria Rosemary Potter from the Dursley Family while within Number Four Privet Drive."

Fate and Death shared a glance and they both nodded. "Harry, you made that oath here. It will carry on into the next universe. I trust you know that." Death said while staring at him.

"Your sister will appear to look like Lily Potter... eventually, so don't be too shocked when that day comes. Anyway, your knowledge and most of your memories will stay with you to help in the coming battles with Tom Riddle. Oh, and do listen to your sister when she goes into her trance-like state, she's a Seer." Fate said with a smile playing at her lips.

Before Harry could respond there was a bright flash of light and Harry knew no more.

* * *

**_Prologue Two: Saint Mungo's_**

"James Harold Potter, I'm going to kill you!" yelled the redhead woman laying on the hospital bed.

James paled a little and smiled weakly. "Come on, Lils, you'll do fine. You can kill me later."

Lily Rose Potter nee Evans glared half-heartedly at her husband. "I know this..." she whispered.

Healer Andromeda Tonks cleared her throat as the young couple shared a kiss. "You need to push now, Lily." she said as she cleaned her hands with a quick spell. Lily nodded at Andromeda and shared a look with James. Soon the room was filled with her screams again as she cussed out her husband James for putting her in Saint Mungo's in the first place: "I'll never let you touch me again!" and "I'm going to castrate you after this!" echoed throughout the halls of the Wizarding Hospital.

Two hours later, Lily Potter was relaxing slightly with one of her new born daughters in her arms. A tiny tuff of black hair and her same green eyes stared back at Lily. She smiled and said, "Harriet Lillian Potter... what do you think James?"

James looked up from the bundle of pink blanket in his arms. "Sounds alright, Harriette or Harrietta is a bit too congested isn't it." he said with a little smirk. "How about... Victoria Rosemary Potter for this fiery little one?" motioning to the one in his arms with his head. Lily smiled at him, "It's perfect, James." she paused and turned to the Healer. "Oh, Andromeda, you can let those in the hall in now. I'm sure they're restless out there with no news." Healer Tonks nodded and stepped outside into the hall and came back in with two of the Marauders and one of Lily's best girl friends. Sirius had a grip on Andromeda's arm as the four of them all walked into the room.

"Sirius! I really must protest this is a time for family not outsiders even if they happen to be a Healer." Andromeda said in an exasperated tone.

"Andromeda, really your my favorite cousin... besides with you here the ratio is equal." Sirius finished with a dog-like grin.

"Humor him, Andromeda, besides with you here it gives me another intelligent lady to talk with instead of these two gits." Remus added with a cheeky grin of his own.

Elizabeth Minerva Black nee McGonagall rolled her eyes at the Marauders antics. "Sorry I wasn't here earlier Lily, I was in with Alice and Frank. She gave birth before the turn of the new day to a baby boy, Neville Francis Longbottom. Alice told me she's naming you Neville's godmother."

Lily smiled at Elizabeth, "Glad you made it either way, Elizabeth, I'll talk to Alice about being Neville's godmother when I'm able. Anyway, James and I want you to be Harriet and Victoria's godmother. Will you Elizabeth?"

James smirked slightly, "Yeah, how about it, Trinity, going to be our daughters godmother?"

Elizabeth blinked and smiled, "I would be honored, Tiger Lily and Prongs to be your daughters godmother."

Padfoot grinned at his wife and met James's eyes, "So, I'm godfather to the girls right?"

"Who said that it would be you, Padfoot?" James grinned at him as Sirius's face fell. "Oh come on Padfoot I'm just kidding of course you're their godfather. And Moony don't give me that look you're their surrogate uncle."

Padfoot and Moony smirked at each other and did a little dance in the room.

* * *

**_Prologue Three: The Prophecy_**

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk in the Headmaster's Office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking over scattered pieces of parchment. One such piece of parchment was the Register for Hogwarts and three new names had just been etched in by the quill. One male, two female, all three born at the end of July: Neville Francis Longbottom, Harriet Lillian Potter and Victoria Rosemary Potter. Dumbledore sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. _So it's the Potters that the prophecy was referring to then. I have to tell them then, but just how much?_ Albus got up making his decision and strode to the fireplace grabbing some Floo Powder and throwing it in yelling, "Saint Mungo's" and disappeared in a roar of green flames.

Albus walked the halls of the Maternity Ward in St. Mungo's leading to the room number he had been told by the receptionist at the front desk. Dumbledore stopped outside the room and knocked on the door to have it opened by a stern faced Healer Tonks. "Professor Dumbledore, sir." she said in shock.

"Please, Andromeda, it has been several years since last you were a student and only a few years since giving Defense Against the Dark Arts a decent Professor for a year. Albus will do just fine. May I impose upon the Potters for a few minutes?" he said with his usual grandfatherly smile.

Andromeda looked back into the room and opened the door for him and closed it once he was inside the room.

Dumbledore looked around then room then cast a few powerful secrecy and privacy spells at the doorway and around the room. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the six of them in turn, "You're all members of the Order of the Phoenix. You all know what's at stake if Lord Voldemort takes over." Albus paused for the shivers before continuing. "What I say here tonight... doesn't leave this room." the Professor looked over his half-moon spectacles at them all. "There's a prophecy... it was given at the start of last school term by the replacement of Professor Vablatsky the Hogwarts Divination professor."

"A prophecy, Headmaster? Is it in the Hall of Prophecy?" Lily asked going into full Unspeakable mode. The Marauders, Elizabeth and Andromeda stared at her for a moment.

"Yes, actually it is, but it was told in my presence you see, Lily, and it concerns your family, my dear." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Concerns us, Professor? What does it have to do with Lily and I, as well as the girls?" James said confused.

"Your daughters, James and Lily, are two of three babies that this prophecy could be speaking of," Albus sighed.

"What is this prophecy then, Professor?" Lily asked.

Dumbledore sighed again and recited, "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she shall have power and knowledge the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... And they, the Chosen Twins, Fate's Heroines, shall arise as the seventh month dies... One with hair of fire, the wit of her ancestors , and the gift of the Inner Eye... the other with hair of darkness, the bravery of her bloodline, and knowledge of a century to come... The Mistress of the Deathly Hallows will be reborn as the seventh month dies, her twin sister by her side with Death's Blessing... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Silence reigned in the hospital room. Andromeda and Remus had calculating looks on their faces. Elizabeth and Sirius had shared a look and then looked towards the two newborns with determination. James was pacing and muttering to himself under his breath while Lily looked close to tears. Lily's head snapped back up with an angry glint in her eyes, "That's horrible." Lily eyed her former Professor, "Who's the third child, Headmaster?"

"Neville Longbottom, but as he's a boy the prophecy couldn't be talking about him." Dumbledore said looking grave. "I'm sorry Lily, James. Voldemort's Death Eaters know of a small part of the prophecy that will be enough for them and him to go after you tenfold. In light of this I have to suggest that you both go into hiding with your daughters under the Fidelius Charm. I'll be the Secret-Keeper if you'll allow me."

James and Lily looked at each other communicating as couples sometimes do silently. "No thank you, Professor, we'll use Sirius. He wouldn't say a word even if captured." James said with a small grin.

* * *

**_Prologue Four: That Fateful Halloween_**

The loud roar of a motorcycle pierced the silent night around Godric's Hollow. The flying motorbike touched down and skidded to a stop outside a cottage with a sickly green skull and a snake coming out of its mouth floating above the building. The handsome man leaped off the bike, while flicking his wrist and grabbing his wand in one fluid move and brandishing it like a sword. A fire was alight in his gray eyes as he stared at the cottage in borderline disbelief. _No!_ The Fidelius Charm was obviously broken, the front door blown off its hinges, buried half inside the wall just inside, and a room on the second floor looked like an explosion blew it apart. _James and Lily, ..Vicky, ..Harry!_

He was about to step up to the picket fence when he heard the roar of another engine in the distance. An all black corvette spun around the corner at the other end of the street, driving like it was the end of the world, and roared all the way up to the same cottage before slamming on its brakes tires squealing. His wand was trained on the front windshield where a woman with auburn color hair was glaring back at him with blue eyes full of rage and sorrow. The driver side door flew open like it had been kicked and the woman stepped out gracefully, her own wand trained on him.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now, Black?" she growled in a no nonsense tone.

"Pettigrew," he spat. "he was Keeper... not me. It was a bluff... if I really was..." He motioned at the cottage with his free hand. "This wouldn't have happened... and I'd probably be dead at the moment, McGonagall."

Elizabeth's eyes widen but she didn't lower her wand. "First time you tried to kiss me.. where were we?"

"Fourth year... one-eyed witch passageway... coming back from Hogsmeade when it wasn't one of those weekends." he said with a bit of a smile tugging at his lips. Sirius's eyes narrowed slightly, "Hogsmeade, seventh year... what did you do when all bloody hell broke loose?"

"That was a battle, Padfoot. The Death Eaters caught us completely by surprise that day. Only a handful of Aurors in Hogsmeade, pretty much every student from third to seventh year, probably every Inner Circle Death Eater and most of their offspring and then some of their usual massive force of mediocre Death Eaters that could outmatch most of the students. I used my prefect status to rally some of the upper class students... I ended up fighting my way to Alice and Frank who were part of the Hogsmeade garrison. Until I heard Lily's scream... she was under the Cruciatus when I got to her. I saw red... turned my wand on the one that had his wand trained on her and blasted him into the nearest building. It was later that I found out that I had killed him..." Elizabeth glanced up at Sirius as she sighed.

Sirius had his wand slightly close to his side and shook his head and said, "So, Lieutenant..." He paused looking at the cottage, "how we doing this one?"

"As close to by the book as possible, ... and a bit of Constant Vigilance!" Elizabeth said with a hard edge to her voice. "Locate any of the Potter's still inside... hopefully alive. Take in anyone else to Auror Headquarters at the Ministry, Senior Auror." she finished as she walked through the gate and towards the house.

"Right.. I got your back, Trinity." he said softly as they got to the doorway.

"Thanks, Padfoot..." she said dryly just before stepping inside.

They walked into what looked like a war zone. There was blood splatter on the door. _First blood to Prongs._ A mangled transfigured Great Dane lay on the floor near the entryway half its face blown away human flesh in its jaws. Elizabeth could almost hear Sirius cringe when he saw the dog. The floor had been blown apart in some spots from spell fire. What was left of the carpet was obviously drenched in blood. Holes in the mantle piece from missed spells and the walls painted dark red. Hastily transfigured and turned over tables blown apart that had been used as cover at one point. Elizabeth's breath stopped when she saw a lone hand holding onto a wand in a death grip a foot away from a collapsed bookshelf. Then she saw it another hand, almost covered by books from the bookshelf, a single gold band on the ring finger. Padfoot and Trinity started levitating some of the books away and when they saw James Potter's face: they almost wished that they hadn't. James's hair was scalped off, one eye burned away, half his glasses melted to his face the other half missing and his nose charred black.

Sirius threw up what little dinner he had in his stomach as he fell to his knees. Elizabeth turned away a hand to her mouth, trying to steady her breathing and stomach, and looked up to see the scorched black kitchen door in front of her. _I wonder why that's like that, could it be..._ "Sirius, when you collect yourself... help me with this door will you." she said as she waved her wand over the kitchen door. "It's warded... I'm going to need another wand here."

It took a couple minutes before Sirius had stopped dry-heaving and picked himself off the floor to walk over to Elizabeth at the kitchen door. Elizabeth had a bit of sweat on her brow from taking down a few of the wards on the doorway. Padfoot was half admiring half staring at her working when she said, "You just going to stand there, Padfoot, or are you going to help me? You know one of the girls could be in the kitchen... alone and scared." Together the two of them worked through several more before getting to the last ward. The two Aurors paled when they realized what the type of ward James had used to seal the kitchen off. _Blood ward... really now, Prongs._

"Prongs knew what was at stake the moment the door was blown in. Do you think he had the time to ward it during whoever it was he was dueling, Trinity?" Sirius said quietly.

"I don't know, Padfoot. Maybe... but that's a bit of a stretch. Anyway this won't come down without some..." she trailed off and looked at the collapsed bookshelf. Elizabeth stood and walked back over to where James lay, pulled out a little vial and muttered a spell at his scalp, making some of the excess blood go into the vial. She looked up at Sirius who was as pale as a sheet and gave a grim look saying, "I know, Padfoot... but it's the only thing to bring it down with." Trinity walked back over to the kitchen door and tipped the vial onto the door, it flashed red then went back to its blackened state. She moved to one side of the door while Sirius moved to the other side and held up a hand counting to three. The door flew open with a spell, they both had wands raised looking into the room, all manner of spells on the tip of their tongues but the only person in the room was in a baby carrier on the kitchen table.

The red haired baby girl looked up at the two as they came up to the table and squealed out, "Eli! Siri!" _Brilliant, Prongs old chap. You managed to keep at least one of the Potter girls alive._ The husband and wife looked at each other and grinned slightly then took in little Victoria Rosemary Potter's appearance. She looked fine accept for the little crescent moon mark on her forehead. "What do you think that is, Trinity?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not totally sure, Padfoot, but Lily was an Unspeakable perhaps its a result of one of her protective spells." she answered softly. "Oh, it's alright, Vicky love, your godmother will take care of you." she said with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, as she picked Victoria up out of the carrier and settled her on her hip, an Abraxan stuffed animal still clutched in the little girls grip. "Time for the upstairs, Padfoot, you got point this time." she ordered.

Sirius made his way out of the kitchen with Elizabeth not far behind him with Victoria on her hip and glanced at the collapsed bookshelf before going up the stairway. The hallway was an absolute mess; the wood flooring broken in places, holes from spell fire in the walls, and some picture frames had fallen of the walls and broke. Padfoot held up a hand as he caught sight of an unusually pale body laying outside of the nursery room. Sirius cast the Full Body-Bind Curse and the Stupefying Charm at the body before walking up to it and rolling it over. A pale bald man with black robes had burns in numerous places, a few charmed arrows in his torso, a nasty bite from a dog in one of his legs, cuts, bruises and lacerations from some type of weapon, most likely the dagger stuck in his hip and what looked like part of a stag's antler imbedded in his shoulder. _Bravo James and Lily._ "Oh sweet Merlin! Trinity, it's Voldemort! James and Lily managed to..." he trailed off as he saw inside the nursery.

Lily Potter lay on the floor inside the nursery facing him, just in front of the crib. Her legs at odd angles like she had jumped in front of the crib. Her long dark red hair arrayed around her almost beautifully. A bit of blood was visible on her full lips a precursor to the Cruciatus Curse. Her almond shaped, brilliantly green eyes gazing at him vacantly but with a somewhat peaceful look on her face. _Oh Prongslette... that's taking maternal instincts to an extreme, Lily._

And that's when Sirius eyes fell on the crib in the room. He tensed as he stared at it. _Did that fucker kill little Harriet too?_ His eyes closed as he took a step around one side of Lily. _No guts Padfoot? Open your eyes and look down already!_ His head dropped to look down in the crib and he opened his gray eyes and saw twinkling emerald green looking up at him. "Siri!" the little brunette girl exclaimed. Harriet Lillian Potter was alive and well.. except for where her forehead was bleeding. Sirius slowly leaned in and wiped the blood away to catch the first glimpse of a jagged cut in the shape of lightning bolt. Padfoot idly traced a finger along it gently and Harry squirmed slightly. _How did she manage to survive?_ He shook the thought away for the moment and looked outside at the full moon through where a wall should've been standing. Sirius reached into the crib and pulled Harry to his chest, grabbing one of her blankets as he pulled her out of the crib.

Sirius aimed his wand at a shelf with stuff animals on it and promptly destroyed the rat one and summoned the rest to him, along with a pair of tiny broomsticks and a mini quaffle. He conjured a small bag and threw some of the girls's clothes in for them to be changed into, as well as tossing in a few pictures. After that he left the nursery room with Harriet on his hip in her hand was a large black dog stuffed animal. The two Aurors worked their way back to the front door to go back outside. As they stepped out Sirius was met with a wand to his nose.

"Bloody hell, Mad-Eye!" Sirius could hear Elizabeth scream. Alastor Moody was obviously enacting some constant vigilance like usual. Moody growled out, "What was the first thing I taught you, Black?"

"Constant Vigilance, Commander Moody!" Padfoot answered. "But, it's a bit hard with a little girl in your arms." he finished dryly. "It's McGonagall, Commander, I already confirmed." Sirius continued.

Moody's wand lowered as he looked down at little Harriet. "How did she survive, Black?"

"I'm not sure, Moody. I'd rather Headmaster Dumbledore put in his theories before me at any rate." he said with a shrug. "Fair enough," Moody said gruffly. "Report, Black." he barked.

Sirius sighed and passed Harriet off to Elizabeth and handed her the bag. "Go home with the girls, Trinity, or better yet go to Hogwarts. If you were dismissed that is..." he said quickly before turning to Mad-Eye. "I'm keyed into the wards around the cottage, so I knew something was wrong. I got here as fast as could but was too late. Lieutenant McGonagall got here not long after me. We had a bit of a stand off to confirm identities then went inside. It was like stepping onto a battlefield, Moody... Not long after entering we found James under a collapsed bookshelf." Padfoot took a few breaths to calm himself. "He put up a good fight, before, meeting his end and he somehow warded the kitchen to keep Victoria out of harm. The last ward to take down was a blood ward. Inside the kitchen we found Victoria Potter safe as could be but with a crescent moon mark on her forehead. After getting Victoria out of the kitchen we both went upstairs, the hallway up there was almost as bad as the living room. Voldemort is laying dead outside the nursery room, it looks like he was blown out by a spell. Lily had to have been put under the Cruciatus a number of times before probably jumping in front of the Killing Curse meant for Harriet." Sirius lowered his head for a moment. "What doesn't add up is how Harry got that lightning bolt shaped cut on her forehead and how after all the damage done to Voldemort, he would suddenly just drop dead. Anyway, Alastor, if that's all I'd like to spend some time with my son and goddaughters."

Moody stared at him for a moment, "Get out of here, Black. Take your leave and get that motorcycle out of here as well." he finished with a grim look. A few minutes later the roar of a motorbike could be heard as if flew in the direction of Scotland.

* * *

_"Harriet and Victoria Potter proclaimed the Girls-Who-Lived when attack on the Potters cottage in Godric's Hollow by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left their parents, Master Auror James Potter and Unspeakable Lily Potter, dead by the Dark Lord's wand. In a shocking turn of events, You-Know-Who was also killed in the very same cottage when the Dark Lord turned his wand on the Potter twins..." - excerpt from:_ Daily Prophet, Morning Edition, November 1st, 1981, **He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Killed **by Rita Skeeter

_"Peter Pettigrew murdered along with twelve Muggles by Senior Auror Sirius Black. Muggle eyewitnesses say that Pettigrew had cornered Black before sobbing and yelled out 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' Not long after that outburst Black blew Pettigrew away with a spell that went straight down to the sewers in the middle of the street and killed twelves Muggles in the process as well as Pettigrew..." - excerpt from: _Daily Prophet, Special Afternoon Edition, November 1st, 1981, **Sirius Black Shows True Colors** by Rita Skeeter


	2. Sergeant MacKenzie

**Disclaimer**: Jo's not mine. Otherwise... Remus, Tonks and Fred wouldn't have gotten killed.

**_Chapter One: Sergeant MacKenzie_**

Nearly five years had passed since the Potter sisters were found on the Dursleys front step. The girls' first year of grade school had started today but they weren't there at the moment. Oh, they had indeed gone to school that day and partaken in some of their classes. However, right now, they were in a building with many floors with rooms that had beds with crisp white sheets and the smell of medical drugs and some cleaning supplies. On one of those beds lay a young brunette girl by the name of Harriet Lillian Potter. Her nose had been broken and was already reset. Some of her black unruly hair was streaked with red of her own blood. Harry's lip was still bleeding from where it had hit the ground. Her left wrist was in a protective glove-like cloth meant to support a sprained wrist. Part of her mid-drift was wrapped snuggly after all the swelling had gone down a bit. There were finger scratches on her legs as well that had been treated.

Harriet's redheaded sister, Victoria or Vicky as she liked to be called, was seated at her bedside holding onto her delicate hand with her own. She was glancing once in awhile at the man that was sitting on the other side of the bed in a three piece suit with a gun holster on his hip and a shiny gold badge on the belt that it hung from. The man had bright amber eyes and light brown hair that was flecked with gray. His demeanor was that of a gentle soul that had a hard edge to him. The man stood as he heard raised voices outside in the hall and walked out the door and into the hall to see what the commotion was about.

"...it was our niece Harriet who did this not our son, Dudley, sir." the beefy man with no neck was saying in a raised voice to a smartly dressed man in a white coat.

"Well, I tend to believe my daughter, Hermione, over your son and his group of bullies, Mr. Dursley." came the bitting response from the man in the white coat of a doctor.

The horse-faced blonde woman next to the beefy man, who resembled a giraffe spoke up at this point. "Our son, Dudley wouldn't hurt a fly! He was probably trying to help your daughter, who was being beat on by our niece, Harriet. We never could control her..." she sputtered indignantly.

The woman with brunette hair spoke up from beside her husband. "Even if it was your niece, which I know it's not! You would still be at fault for raising your extended family that way wouldn't you?" came her angry reply.

"I'm telling you it was Harriet! Not Dudley! She can't be controlled like he can!" Vernon insisted while going more red in the face.

"Oh, so I'm just supposed to take your word at face value over the words of over twenty other school children, including my daughter, and two teachers. What kind of father would I be if I did that, Mr. Dursley?" Doctor Alexander Granger mockingly snapped back in his face.

A uniformed female constable with stripes of a Sergeant on the upper arm was watching the exchange from against the wall, across the hall from Harriet's room. Her eyes met the man who stepped out of the Potter girl's hospital room and she held up a hand, stopping him from interrupting the arguing parents. She recrossed her arms and watched in slight amusement as the man closed the door and stood in the doorway, watching the bickering parents.

"...your son is a hooligan that should be locked up in St. Brutus's! If you can't see that then I pity you." Doctor Jane Granger said losing her calm demeanor.

"Don't you say that about my son!" Petunia screamed. "Your daughter is obviously just a tramp-"

Alexander took a step forward and glared at her and said in a low voice of barely reigned rage, "Our daughter is laying in a hospital bed with a broken arm because of your son. I don't care what you believe, everyone else knows the truth, Mrs. Dursley. Your own niece is laying in that room with a concussion, you would do well to remember that."

"And what of our son in that room? He is laying in that bed because of your daughter and one of our nieces. I'd say those girls earned the beds that they are laying-"

Alexander in one swift motion had moved and grabbed Vernon by the collar and pushed him against the closest wall. Before he could inflict bodily harm on the beefy man that was Vernon Dursley, he felt a delicate but strong grip on his shoulder.

"That'll do, Doctor Granger, go cool off some in your daughter's room with your wife, sir." came the female voice of the Sergeant. He released Vernon's collar and backed away looking sheepish and appalled at losing his common sense.

"I apologize, Mr. Dursley..." he took a calming breath and glanced at that Sergeant. "Sergeant MacKenzie, Detective Lightfoot, I want to thank you for your quick response time in all of this madness today. Excuse me..." He turned and started walking away towards his daughter's room.

A bald tall black man in a three piece suit with a badge clearly visible on his jacket and a gold hoop in his ear, placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder before opening the door to his daughter's room. "Don't let them rile you up, Doc. We know it's their son's fault and so does your daughter. We'll get a statement from the Potter girls when we can. Just let us take care of this alright." he said in a deep voice.

The male dentist nodded and said, "Yes, thank you, Detective Strickland. If young Harriet wakes will you let me know? I would like to speak with her, Detective."

"Of course, Mr. Granger." he said as Mrs. Granger walked into the room and he stepped out leaving the two dentists to watch over their daughter.

Detective Strickland looked over at the door to the room the Dursleys had gone into to see how one of his colleagues was fairing. Corporal Lovell was lightly shaking her head making her dirty blonde ponytail swing from side to side. Her pale blue eyes were slightly bulged in anger, something the Dursleys said when they past by her obviously had her more than slightly miffed. One of her hands was resting on her hip, the other was lightly tracing a pattern with her finger on the leather of her gun holster to her uniform. She looked over at him and gave a roll of her eyes then her mouth fell open and she motioned her head down the hall on his right. The Detective turned his head to watch an older gentleman with white hair and a long white beard, wearing a plum velvet suit approach them. His usually twinkling blue eyes, behind his half-moon spectacles, had lost most of their twinkle because no doubt of the situation that had them here. A tight smile on his lips as he had noticed who each of them were regardless of the clothes.

"Sergeant MacKenzie," came the deep voice of Detective Strickland. She looked at him and he motioned to his right. The Sergeant's blue eyes narrowed slightly as she took in the man's appearance and barked out. "Lovell, Strickland, stand watch over your respective rooms. Lightfoot, go back inside the Potter girl's room and get an assessment from Doctor Tripp and stay in there. I'm sure she's driving them a little bonkers."

She turned and walked toward the eccentric looking old man. "This way, Professor Dumbledore," she said motioning to a room to her left. "We can talk in here instead of out in the hall." she continued.

"Very well, Sergeant." Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly voice.

After a few minutes of twinkling blue eyes, staring at piercing blue eyes, through half-moon spectacles in silence within the room; Professor Dumbledore finally spoke again, "What are you doing here, Elizabeth?"

"What do you think, Chief Warlock?" she asked before continuing. "I'm doing what I can, to do as James and Lily entrusted me to, which is to take care of their daughters. Which you took away from me, I might add."

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed slightly, "I asked what you were doing here not why, Elizabeth." he said in a harder tone.

"What's it to you, Professor?" she snapped. "You left them on that doorstep that night, against their parents wishes, took them from rightful guardians and brought them to family that wanted nothing to do with the Potters. So why don't you tell me what you were thinking that night?" she finished crossing her arms and giving him a stern glare.

"They need to be with a blood relative, Elizabeth. Away from all of our kind so that they won't grow up bigheaded. The wards I erected around Privet Drive-"

"Don't you tell me that living in that house would be better than living in the castle with all the wards of countless Headmasters and Headmistresses!" she interrupted. "You know that in those times Hogwarts would have been the safest place for them. But, no, the _brilliant_ Albus Dumbledore, Defender of the Light, falls back on his old maxim, _For the Greater Good_." she said through gritted teeth.

Albus recoiled as if he had been slapped and blinked owlishly at the woman in front of him. "I did what was rig-"

Elizabeth's blue eyes flashed in anger at him. "Don't you even finished that sentence, Headmaster!" she spat. "No, you chose what was easy over right. If you had chosen right... those two girls wouldn't be in this Muggle hospital at the moment. They wouldn't need to be treated poorly at the hands of Arabella Figg, just to get some type of status report. You left them at the mercy of Petunia Dursley nee Evans regardless of Mother's recommendation." she paused and deflated a little.

Dumbledore tried a new tactic at that point and waved his wand at the woman in front of him. Her fair skin became unnaturally pale as the glamour fell. What looked like a claw slash across her left cheek marred her otherwise still beautiful face. Long flowing auburn red hair still reached down to the middle of her back like it always did. Her mouth was drawn in a very thin line like a certain Transfiguration Mistress.

Trinity's eyes hardened and narrowed as she realized just what the professor had done. "Oh.. that's low.. even for you, Albus. Do you like seeing Bellatrix's work, Supreme Mugwump?" she said as she ran a hand against her cheek. "How about my encounter with a vampire after the Lestranges and Crouch Jr.'s trial? Is this how I'm seen in your eyes now, Dumbledore... just another _dark_ creature?" she sighed and stared at him for a moment. "Well, I have news for you, Headmaster, I still have a grip on my humanity." she finished turning to walk out of the room.

"Auror Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth McGonagall," he said sharply making her pause and turn back towards him as he raised his wand. "You are being charged with-"

She gave a pretty tinkling laugh and said, "You can't charge me with anything, Chief Warlock, except not agreeing with your views on the matter of the Potter girls. I have direct authorization from Director Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to use any and all resources whether they be magical or not to protect the Potter girls. That directive is _why_ I'm here, as well as former Auror Corporal Remus Lupin, Auror Sergeant Kingsley Shacklebolt, Unspeakable Lorie Lovegood and Healer Andromeda Tonks."

Dumbledore's wand was still raised and pointed at her as he said, "Well, I'll just have to use a Memory Charm on all of you. So, that only the faintest recollection of this day ever happened; if the person has strong enough magic to attempt to remember."

The Auror's eyes glinted dangerously with a fire in her eyes as she spoke. "No member of my team will be obliviated, Dumbledore! Nor will the Grangers as I believe that their daughter is magical. The Dursleys... well I think this will show them that magic can't be _beaten_ out of someone. And, don't let the thought of erasing Lily's daughters minds even cross your mind or so help me..." she trailed off taking a breath and bared her fangs at him. "_Get out_... before I lose my self-control, Grand Sorcerer." she said in a tone that clearly said don't argue.

A squeak of a pair of boots and a soft pop later the Headmaster of Hogwarts was gone.

She leaned against one of the walls and took a few calming breaths before flicking her wrist and catching her wand in her left hand with practiced ease. The wand was from a rarely approached wand-maker in the United States, a Winchester creation. It was a dueling wand, so it was two times as long as a normal wand and three times as thick. What is interesting about this particular dueling wand was that it didn't just have one core, it had three. Her hand ran idly over the twenty-three inches and nearly two inches thick of highly polished, red tinged, sturdy Sequoia wood as she thought about the three cores within the wand. A phoenix tail feather, she could still remember the day the female phoenix had flamed right in front of her. It had stared for what felt like hours into her eyes before leaving behind a tail feather when it flamed away. A feather from the wing of an Abraxan female that her future husband had seen flying around the Hogwarts grounds at some point in their fifth year. Sirius had managed to coax the winged horse to let him pluck a feather from one of its wings to give to his girlfriend at the time, which was her. Finally, there was the third core, a fang from the mouth of a vampiress, one of her own to be exact that had been regrown. The night she had been turned, she lost one of her newly lengthened fangs in the fight that ensued and managed to pick it up during the chaos. She still had her old willow and hippogriff feather wand, not that it worked for her anymore, in a case on her desk at home.

Trinity started muttering in Transylvanian as she ran her wand over her face and along her body and finished with pointing it at her hair. Her fangs appeared to have receded back to their normal size. The scars across her left cheek filled back in so there was no mark to be seen. Her unnaturally pale skin turned to a nice golden-brown tan and her long auburn hair spun itself up into a bun like Professor McGonagall's.

She slid her wand back into her wrist holster as a vibration went down her leg. Elizabeth reached into a pocket in her uniform pants and pulled out a two-way mirror. "What you got for me, Moony?" she asked.

"All done with the Headmaster, Trinity?" he answered back with a question of his own.

Her short tinkling of laughter was the only response for a moment. "He decided to play a low card, which I wasn't exactly expecting. It didn't make me any more agreeable to what he had in mind. Anyway, he's gone now." she said to the mirror.

"So, Albus got the jump on a Lady, eh?" Remus amused voice said back.

She rolled her eyes at his face in the mirror. "Knock it off, you old wolf, before you make me angry. Now, you rang for a reason didn't you?" she said briskly.

"Come into the Potters room. You're going to want to see this with your own eyes, Elizabeth." his image in the mirror replied quickly.

"On my way, Remus." she said before stowing the mirror back in her pocket and stepping out into the hallway. She nodded at Lovegood and Shacklebolt as her hand turned the handle on the hospital room door. As McGonagall stepped into the room she saw Lupin standing out of the way looking slightly amused. Victoria was sitting in his recently vacated chair looking stunned and alarmed at her sister. Andromeda was bustling around Harriet's bed doing a very good impression of Madam Pomfrey.

Elizabeth's Auror trained eyes took in the brunette laying in the bed. Her hair wasn't brunette at the moment though, it was cycling through all different colors. A red that couldn't be anything other than cherry. An orange that could only be described as Chudley Cannon orange. A rather bright shade of yellow that was probably banana. A deep dark green that looked like the very same that Gwenog Jones wears for the Holyhead Harpies. A brilliant blue that any Ravenclaw wouldn't mind wearing. A purple that she swore matched the suit she just saw Professor Dumbledore wearing. A shade of brown that had to be chocolate. A black that could only be described as darkness. Then, her hair settled on the jet black that was her father's with a bit of Gryffindor red showing when it moved. Before it cycled again through a series of colors this time she noticed gold, silver and bronze amongst them. Trinity let out a sigh as she saw the girl's legs lengthen slightly. Harriet's fingers became a bit longer before shrinking back to normal. Her eyes bulged slightly when Harriet's bust grew to a more developed size and shrunk back down. _Oh Merlin... this just complicated things._

She turned as she heard light chuckling. Remus had his hand over his eyes and his head was lowered slightly. Trinity tilted her head at him and said, "Something amusing you, Detective?" Then she turned towards Doctor Tripp. "Healer Tonks, I'd say we're going to need your daughter eventually and I'd request a transfer to Saint Mungo's for young Miss. Potter."

Andromeda stared at her blankly before saying, "I'll get right on that, Sergeant."

"_Now_, Healer Tonks. Make sure to put Harriet in under a different surname... Peverell, should do just fine. Oh, and I'll sign what ever is needed, Andromeda, just get it done." she said sternly.

She looked back at the redheaded girl who had a rather panicked look on her face that was still staring at her sister. The vampiress walked over and kneeled in front of the girl. "Victoria, she's going to be alright, I promise. She just has... an ability that is a bit rare to see. I'll explain more when we get to a different hospital and your sister is awake. Okay?"

Vicky looked at her with wide eyes that seem to gauge the woman's trustworthiness before she nodded her head. The young redhead glanced back at her sister and thought about earlier in the day at school.

**/\ Flashback /\**

_The bell rang for lunch releasing them all from the classroom to eat and play. Young kids ran like manics to go and get food and to get away from the classrooms if only for a little bit._

_Vicky walked alongside her sister to the cafeteria to get their food. A few minutes later the two sisters walked out with thier trays full of food to sit at one of the benches._

_As soon as the redhead and brunette fraternal twins sat down at the table that no one else was at and partly out of the way from everyone else. Another brunette with bushy hair and a bit of a genius air about her, walked up to their table one hand holding onto a lunchbox the other an open book which she had her nose buried in at the moment. A pair of hazel brown eyes looked over the top of the book at the two sisters._

"_Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked just before sitting down and setting her lunchbox on the table._

_Vicky looked over at her sister who seemed to looked a bit amused. "No, we don't mind." they both said at the same time._

_The bushy haired brunette looked up from her book again at the twins and raised an eyebrow at them. "I thought only identical twins do that... not fraternal." she said scholarly._

"_Oh, we-" the brunette started._

"_-manage to-"_

"_-pull it off-"_

"_-at times." the redhead finished with a slight grin._

_Her hazel eyes blinked owlishly at them. "Oh..." she gave a slight shake of her head. "Where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger. And you two are?" she asked the pair._

"_Harriet Potter," the brunette responded with a small smile._

"_Victoria Potter, but call me Vicky please," the redhead replied with a smile._

"_Hey Dud! They're over here! And they got company!" came the voice of Piers Polkiss, a rat faced boy that was part of Dudley's group of friends._

"_I'm coming. I'm coming!" the voice of the Potter sisters pig of a cousin, Dudley Dursley shouted._

"_Oh, bugger..." Vicky said under her breath._

_Brilliant green looked up at hazel brown. "Get out of here, Hermione... Dudley and his friends aren't the nicest bunch..." Harriet said softly._

"_Wh-what?" Hermione sputtered._

"_They'll beat you up for even sitting with us, let alone talking to us." Vicky said quickly._

"_But why?" Hermione said looking put off._

"_Because our cousin and his friends can get away with it. Anyhow, just run for it before they get here." Harriet said with a hard edge to her voice._

_Hermione looked between the two sisters and it looked like she had made her decision, when she was pulled forcibly off the bench of the table from behind by Dudley and Piers._

_A sickening crack from Hermione's arm and a scream of pain was all it took for the Potter girls to move. Vicky stood up from the table before either boy said a word and spun around to end up face-to-face with Malcolm. The redhead's hand moved as the boy blinked and smacked him across the face before he got a knee to the groin. Then, she sat on his waist to keep him down on the ground where he fell and unable to help Dudley and the rest. Victoria slapped Malcolm's cheek every time he tried to move._

_Harry stood and turned to face whoever was behind her and got a fist straight to her nose by Gordon. She screamed out in pain her hands cupping her nose as she hit the pavement. As Harriet stood up she didn't even realize her lip was bleeding until she spat red in Gordon's face and kicked him behind one of his knees making him fall back into Dennis knocking him offbalance. Dennis reached out and grabbed her legs scratching Harry's smooth legs. The brunette rotated and put her foot in his face while gritting her teeth. Harriet ran her hands through her hair not registering that they were covered in blood from her nose._

_Harry ran over to her sister as Piers stalked towards her. Just as Piers was about to grab Vicky, Harriet's hand landed on his shoulder stopping him. The rat faced boy grabbed her left wrist quickly, twisting and bending it the wrong way until Harriet took a sharp breath and he saw the girl bite down on her lip in pain. When he saw that he spun her around so her back was against his chest and held both her arms behind her as Dudley walked over grinning stupidly._

"_Time to pay for the mess you made, Potter" Dudley said motioning at his mates on the ground. A pudgy fist to the side, another to the gut, and a jab to a floating rib. Before, an uppercut that knocked the wind out of her lungs. Then, Dudley just started to hit with a reckless abandon to Harriet's mid-drift._

_Next moment Vicky had stood up and jumped onto Dudley's back, her arms wrapped around and pushed against his neck. She had started screaming out, "Let her go! Let her go!"_

_A wave of _something _washed over them coming from where Hermione lay on the ground. The wave pushed the three boys that were still on the ground away. A rattling of a chainlink fence was heard before something heavy fell. A shower of sand and a groan in the distance a second later. A scream and an echoing __**bang**__ from the dustbins not too long after._

_That's when Vicky noticed her sister's hair flowing in a nonexistent wind and a fire dancing in her emerald green eyes. Vicky's eyes went wide and she let go of her cousin and felt herself get pushed under the table they were sitting at earlier. _

_Piers screamed out and let go of Harriet as if burned and then was blown into metal pole some distance away, the rope attached to the pole wrapped around him before the ball hit his face knocking the boy out. Dudley went hurdling through the air and slammed into the monkeybars, hitting the metal poles holding it up. Harriet fell to the ground and passed out moments later, her hair still whipping around in the nonexistent wind._

_Vicky opened her eyes from where she was under the table and there was a pair of highly shined, black combat boots in her field of vision. She noticed her sister was gone along with that girl, Hermione. A woman's voice filled her ears, "You going to come out from under there any time soon, Red?" said the soft nononsense voice._

_The red haired girl looked out from under the table to see what she knew was a constable with a few rows of lines on the sleeve. The constable's cool blue eyes staring down at her looked ever so slightly amused. Her auburn hair was up in a professional bun to keep it out of her eyes. As she took in the woman's appearance, the lady kneeled down and said, "My name's Sergeant Elizabeth MacKenzie, I'm with Scotland Yard. I'm going to bring you to your sister now, alright?"_

**/\ End Flashback /\**

Vicky's thoughts on earlier in the day stopped there as she felt that she couldn't breathe. She felt as if something was pressing in on her all around her body. Soon it felt like she was being forced through one of those flexible straws for one of them juice drinks. Then, as suddenly as it had started she could breathe again and was gulping in great lungfuls of air. She looked up and realized she was in a rather empty reception area and looked over with a question in her eyes at Elizabeth. But, her outfit had changed, gone was the constable uniform and in its place was a black robe and a purple cloak with gold trim and on the shoulders were two thick yellow stripes and a half stripe.

"Sorry about that Victoria, the sensation of that type of travel can be rather unsettling..." McGonagall trailed off as she headed for a desk marked **INQUIRIES**.

When Trinity moved Vicky caught sight of the floor guide for the building she was in.

It read:

**Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

**

* * *

**_"Auror Lieutenant Frank Longbottom and Auror Lieutenant Commander Alice Longbottom found tortured to insanity by means of the Cruciatus Curse by Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Junior. The four Death Eaters were stopped from killing the Longbottoms when the wife of notorious, mass murderer, Sirius Black, Auror Lieutenant J.G. (Junior Grade) Elizabeth McGonagall happened to show up at the Longbottoms residence and single-handedly took down all four Death Eaters..." - excerpt from:_ Daily Prophet, Morning Edition, December 18, 1981, **Longbottoms Attacked by Death Eaters** by Anne Robinson

_"After the mock trial for the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr., recently promoted Auror Lieutenant Elizabeth McGonagall was ambushed in another attempt on her life in recent weeks. The Trinity Empress was attacked by Vampires loyal to the Death Eaters cause and unfortunately turned into one of the immortal damned. We have been unable to locate McGonagall for an interview at the present time; it appears as though she has as good as vanished..." - excerpt from:_ Daily Prophet, Special Evening Edition, January 5, 1982, **Trinity Empress Vanishes After Encounter with Vampires** by Rita Skeeter


	3. Magic Revealed

**Disclaimer: **It's Jo's not mine. Playing in her world with her characters and a few of my OCs.

**Author's Note: **Flashback's are from _Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire,_ _Order of the Phoenix _and _Deathly Hallows__.

* * *

_

**_Chapter Two: Magic Revealed_**

The nearly silent reception room of Saint Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries was disrupted with the sound of a moderately loud thump as Vicky fainted and fell to the spotless, luminous, white flooring. Elizabeth spun on her heel at the sound, her wand raised before her gaze dropped to the floor. The vampiress sighed and muttered, "Bugger..." as she sent a diagnostic spell at the young redhead.

"Is she alright, Lieutenant Commander?" came the voice of the plump blonde witch behind the desk.

"As alright as you can be when you faint to the hard floor." McGonagall said as she turned back towards the blonde. "Now, I'm here to see Harriet _Peverell_. The young redhead with me is her twin."

"Harriet Peverell..." the witch muttered turning to a long list and running her finger down it. "Ah, yes, fourth floor. Since it was accidental magic that placed her with us. Dilys Derwent ward, Room seven."

"Thank you, Emma," she said giving the blonde a nod. Trinity turned around to Vicky when she saw her already floating in mid air and Remus slightly smirking at her in his old Auror cloak with his wand pointed at the young redhead. Elizabeth eyed him for a moment and nodded before saying, "Good to see you back in uniform, Corporal. I assume you heard where Harriet is?"

"With my hearing it's hard not to, Trinity." he said dryly.

"Right. Follow me then, Moony, and make sure she doesn't hit anything." McGonagall said sternly.

Neither of the two said a word as they walked along a narrow corridor leading to the stairwell. The two Marauder trained Aurors turned dark creatures were lost in their own thoughts as they went up four flights of stairs with Vicky floating in between them. They barely registered entering the Spell Damage corridor and went through the next door on the left which bore the words DILYS DERWENT WARD: TEMPORARY OBSERVATION. The two friends kept walking down the hall until they reached room seven, where they seemed to snap out of it as they saw a card in a brass holder that had been handwritten, Healer: Andromeda Tonks.

McGonagall knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in with Vicky floating behind her as Remus led her inside and settled her into a chair before closing the door. Andromeda moved quickly to the young redhead's side, her lime-green Healer robes fluttering around as she moved, and looked questioningly at Trinity. "Well, what happened Elizabeth?" the Healer asked a bit impatiently.

"She fainted in the reception room, not long after we got here. After the day she and her twin have had, then side-along apparition and reading the name of this hospital on the floor guide. I think it proved too much for her to handle," Trinity said softly.

"I'll be the judge of that, if you don't mind, Eli," Andromeda said briskly as she waved her wand at Victoria, casting a few different diagnostic spells. "Hmmm... well, she did faint, but she's asleep now. No doubt she'll be out as long as her sister will be. Odd happenings with twins, even fraternal ones."

Andromeda sat down in a chair between the twins and looked over at Elizabeth and Remus. "Just how much are you two going to tell them when they wake up?" she asked as she transfigured the chair Vicky was sitting in into a hospital bed.

"Everything," Elizabeth said and held up a hand, "but the prophecy. They will both need to learn the art of Occlumency before we tell them that."

"I think telling them the prophecy when they are old enough to understand would be better; not just when their Occlumency is up to par. I'd suggest that eleven would be the right age to tell them of their destiny." Remus said firmly.

"You seem to have made up your mind already, Moony," McGonagall said quietly.

"We've gone over this time and again, Trinity. The best time to tell the prophecy is once they get their Hogwarts letters," Lupin replied quickly.

Andromeda sighed while making Victoria more comfortable in her hospital bed. "That's quite enough you two. Keep it down before you end up waking them both. They do need their rest!" she snapped impatiently.

"Right you are, Andi," Trinity replied.

"Of course, Healer Tonks," Moony said.

* * *

_**A few hours later**_

Lieutenant Commander McGonagall's eyes shot open with a start and took in her surroundings, her wand already resting in her hand. White walls, beds with white linen and completely spotless. Saint Mungo's Hospital. Red hair and black hair that keeps cycling colors. Potter girls. A man with brown hair flecked with silver in slightly shabby Auror robes. Moony. No lime-green robes. _Andi must be on break or with another patient._ _I know I felt eyes on me though._

Her piercing blue eyes fell on a portrait on the far wall within the room. An elderly witch with long silver ringlets sat in a handsome leather armchair in the deepest of sleeps. Trinity's eyes narrowed as she stood up and stalked towards the portrait that was labeled:

DILYS DERWENT

ST. MUNGO'S HEALER 1722-1741

HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, 1741-1768

"Dilys. Lady Dilys." Elizabeth said softly.

"_Madam_ Derwent. **Professor** Derwent. You answer me right now, Madam, I know you aren't asleep." Trinity said with a bit of a growl.

"**Senior** _Healer_ Dilys Derwent! _Head_**mistress** Derwent! You're just faking it like the whole lot of you do within the Headmaster's Office!" McGonagall said coolly raising her voice a little.

The elderly witch in the portrait finally opened her eyes and looked at Trinity. "Naturally, Lady Elizabeth, but there's no need to get your knickers in a twist, my dear."

"After the day I've had today you'd be surprised, Headmistress. Now, what are you doing in this frame?" McGonagall asked.

"Ah, well, as you no doubt can see it is my frame and I can visit it if I want to, Auror McGonagall," the portrait replied.

"It's Lieutenant Commander, Professor Derwent. It has been several years since the last time I was in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Though I'm sure you lot are still charged with following whoever is the Head of Hogwarts, whether they be witch or wizard," Trinity said smoothly.

The elder witch eyed the younger woman in front of her portrait warily. "Quite right, Miss McGonagall. Now, if you don't mind I would like to return to Hogwarts for some real shut-eye."

Trinity's blue eyes narrowed as she raised her left hand with her wand still in its grip. "I wasn't finished yet, Headmistress. I'm sure you've heard over the years from the Transfiguration Mistress or the Potions Master or perhaps even the Headmaster himself, what I'm capable of now. So, if you don't mind, Madam, please sit down," she said sharply.

Dilys blinked within her frame and eyed the wand in the Auror's hand before speaking. "Ah, the legendary Trinity Empress herself. You know, some say you're almost at the same level of renown as Mad-Eye Moody. Albus was saying earlier today that it's such a shame at how far you've fallen from grace," she finished as she sat back in her chair.

Elizabeth's grip tightened on her wand before she spoke. "Well, it's bad form when the student surpasses the teacher, and that's what Alastor Moody is to me, Professor. As for what the Headmaster says, I would like to remind him that I was attacked by Vampires loyal to Lord Voldemort's cause. But, the ones who approached me a few days later were not of the same clan. I didn't choose my path anymore than Mister Remus Lupin had his chosen for him when his father insulted Fenrir Greyback. Dumbledore would do well to remember that."

The Auror held up her free hand stopping the portrait from speaking. "Headmaster Dumbledore knows he's pouring Firewhiskey onto an old open wound and yet he still does it repeatedly. Respectively remind the Headmaster of that Halloween and the following day. Also, inform him that people lost their lives whether by death, imprisonment or some other cause. Then, tell him of those still living of that close knit group, that they are only living a half-life until such time as Pettigrew is found alive and imprisoned and Sirius Black is released from Azkaban. Then and only then will they truly start to live again."

McGonagall sighed and took a breath before starting up again. "Now, Headmistress Derwent, you were no doubt sent here to find the Potter twins within Saint Mungo's. Well, I'm sorry to inform you that these two are not them. They are the Peverell sisters, Heather and Violet, cousins to the Potter family they may be, but Harriet and Victoria Potter they are not. Do tell Headmaster Dumbledore all of that will you Dilys? Thank you. You may return to Hogwarts for your well deserved rest now."

* * *

_**Hogwarts - Headmaster's Office - The next morning**_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk absently sucking on a lemon drop, when the silver-ringletted witch stirred within her picture. It took a few moments before the wise, old Headmaster noticed the former Headmistress staring at him from her portrait.

"Ah, Dilys," said Dumbledore, "What news?"

The old witch in her frame regarded him for a moment before speaking, "There are no Potter's registered within Saint Mungo's, Dumbledore. Although, there is a Peverell on the patient list."

"How very interesting Dilys," he said quietly already thinking the information over in his head.

"Dumbledore," started Dilys, "You should know I came across a chance meeting with the Trinity Empress while within Saint Mungo's. She had a message for you, sir."

"Oh?" Albus said as he looked over his half-moon spectacles at her, "Do tell, my dear lady."

"Lady Elizabeth wishes to remind you that not all paths are chosen by the people who live them. Sometimes they are influenced by others that change their chosen path." The Headmistress two centuries previously took a breath within her picture. "Also, that the events of a certain Halloween and the aftermath, left some people only half living their lives until a time that Black is released and Pettigrew is found and imprisoned in his place."

"Well, it seems that the famed, Auror Lieutenant Commander McGonagall, can still keep up a heated debate with a wise, old warlock such as myself," Dumbledore said as his eyes softly twinkled.

* * *

_**Saint Mungo's Hospital - Early evening**_

Elizabeth McGonagall lay on a transfigured couch with her feet facing the door, within the room the Potter twins were in. Her eyes were half closed but still flickering between Harriet, Victoria, Healer Tonks, Remus and the door itself. A highly polished Sequoia wood wand sat in a loose grip in her left hand.

Remus was leaning against the wall, his hand idly rubbing his chin while the other was inside his cloak holding onto the handle of his wand. He was watching Harriet's hair still cycling through its many colors. Before glancing at Victoria and seeing her stir slightly in her sleep, he said, "Andromeda, Victoria could be waking up. Any change in Harriet?"

Healer Tonks eyed Victoria before looking back at Harriet and sighed.

"No real chance that they'll be waking up at the moment," she said looking up at the two Marauders before continuing, "It could be the emergence of her own powers coming in to make themselves known."

"Then do tell us why she is stirring, Andi," Elizabeth said sharply as she sat up.

"It very well could be that she is reacting to a dream or it could be -"

"_A Lady...,_" a hoarse female voice spoke from within the room, making the three talking turn to the bed where Victoria was laying. "_Damned to be Immortal... On the Side of Trinity...,_" the young redheaded Potter continued.

The three who had been in the room when Dumbledore told the Potters of the prophecy were all looking at each other. Andromeda merely mouthed 'the Inner Eye' before Vicky's hard voice went on.

"_A Knight... Cursed to be a Lycan... Steadfast in Humanity..._" Victoria's eyes were still tightly closed even though she was speaking.

Moony's eyes had gone wide at that line. Although he still managed to get out, "Oh shit..."

Victoria rough voice carried on to say, "_A Duke... Imprisoned without a Trial... Innocence is his Guardian..._"

"Padfoot?" McGonagall muttered quietly to herself, though Lupin heard her with his hearing.

"_The Noble Trio shall guide the Chosen Twins, along their Path to Resurrection...,_" Vicky finished before going silent and turning over in her sleep.

Andromeda immediately cast a spell at Victoria and raised an eyebrow before saying, "She's in the deepest of sleeps."

"So, if that was a prophecy... then her Inner Eye has emerged and makes her a Seer," said Remus.

"Well, I for one think it was, Remus," Andromeda said softly, "But, I'm not exactly an expert."

"You were still a Ravenclaw, Andi," came Elizabeth's stern voice, "Although, if this is a real prophecy, then it is crucial that we find the Noble Trio as quickly as possible."

"Where's that keen mind of yours, Trinity," Lupin said bluntly, "_Immortal Damned_, a vampire. _A Lady_, well I think that's obvious. _Trinity_, twist the literal meaning and it could mean the Light."

"So, you're saying you think it's, Eli, Remus?" said Andromeda.

"Well, Andi, know any other vampiress close to the Potter twins?" Remus asked.

"Alright you two, quiet down," McGonagall said crisply, "Remus, the _Knight_, has to be you because I don't see Greyback fitting in to that mould."

Andromeda looked between the two Marauders before saying, "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black actually holds a title of nobility, the Duke of London. As the legend tells, a Esquire, by the name of Arcturus Nigellus Black, managed to prevent the murder of Edmund the Magnificent by Leofa, an exiled thief, within Pucklechurch on May 26, 946. Esquire Black then preceded to heal the injured King of England, afterwards Edmund feeling most generous bestowed upon him the title, Duke of London. Unfortunately, the title has fallen out of practice since no decent member of the family can actually claim it, as they are usually disowned and the rest won't present themselves to a non-magical sovereign."

"Pure-blood prejudice at its absolute finest!" said Moony in mock outrage.

"Oh bloody hell," Elizabeth muttered under her breath, "Andromeda... are you saying that-"

"That Sirius is the unclaimed, Duke of London?" Andromeda said over her, "Yes, I am, Regulus would be the Marquess, if he hasn't passed on and your son, Maverick, to all intents and purposes would be the Earl."

"But that would make me," Trinity paused and slowly pulled out a Blood Pop unwrapping it and slowly started sucking on it, "Excuse me, the Duchess..."

"Indeed it would, Eli," Andromeda said with a small smile.

* * *

It was sometime before noon the next day when Harriet opened her eyes to see a burly and out of focus hospital room. She reached over to a small table grabbing blindly for her glasses which weren't there. Just as a mild panic started to settle into her mind a woman's voice made her aware that she wasn't alone.

"I have your glasses here," said the voice as Harriet was handed her glasses, "although your other ones were on they're last leg, I dare say."

Harriet gently slipped her glasses on and noticed that they felt a bit different than usual and looked up questioningly at the woman in lime-green robes.

"Ah, my name's Andromeda Tonks," she said quickly, "I'm a doctor of sorts. We had to replace your glasses, I'm afraid, your cousin did a number on them."

"They're a pair of prescription sunglasses by Ray-Ban. A bit ahead of their time these are as the lenses darken in sunlight," she continued.

"I'm sure you noticed, of course, that the lenses are a mild green. Along with the metal around the lenses being a dark red. As well as the twin ear stems being fourteen karat gold," she finished with a slight smile.

**/\/\ Flashback /\/\**

"_You and Tonks are related?" a teen-aged boy's voice asked, surprised._

"_Oh yeah, her mother, Andromeda, was my favorite cousin," said a man with shoulder length black hair, examining the tapestry closely. "No, Andromeda's not on here either, look -"_

_The man, Sirius, pointed to another small burn mark between two names, Bellatrix and Narcissa._

"_Andromeda's sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pure-blood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks, so -"_

_He mimed blasting tapestry with something and laughed sourly._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Yeah, me too. I can't believe -" the same teen-aged boy's voice broke off, as a woman came into his vision behind a giant of a man._

"_You!" he shouted, and he thrust his hand into his pocket, but it was empty._

"_Your wand's here, son," a man, Ted Tonks, said, tapping it on the teenager's arm. "It fell right beside you, I picked it up. And that's my wife you're shouting at."_

"_Oh, I'm - I'm sorry."_

_As she moved forward into the room, Mrs. Tonks's resemblance to her sister Bellatrix became much less pronounced: Her hair was a light, soft brown and her eyes were wider and kinder. Nevertheless. she looked a little haughty after the boy's exclamation._

"_What happened to our daughter?" she asked. "Hagrid said you were ambushed; where is Nymphadora?"_

**/\/\ End Flashback /\/\**

The young brunette looked a bit lost before blinking then asking, "Where am I anyway?"

"Saint Mungo's Hospital," was the curt reply from the Healer.

Harriet looked over at the other bed where her sister was laying. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Andromeda said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "she's probably going to wake up soon."

The young redhead stirred in her bed and her green eyes fluttered open before landing on the Healer and moving over to her sister. "Harriet!" Victoria gasped as she jumped out of her bed and into Harriet's arms.

"You'll want to take it easy you two," Andromeda said mildly, "you've been asleep for a few days now."

"Who's that man?" Harriet asked pointing at the man sitting in a chair against the wall who appeared to be asleep.

"That would be Remus Lupin," said Andromeda softly, "he was one of your parents friends."

**/\/\ Flashback /\/\**

"_On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year."_

"_First, Professor R. J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" a bushy haired brunette screamed._

_Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed. "You - you -"_

"_Hermione -"_

"_-you and him!"_

"_Hermione, calm down -"_

"_I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you -"_

"_Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain -"_

_The teenage boy could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury._

"_I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"_

"_You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now - Let me explain..."_

"_NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too - __**he's a werewolf!**__"_

_There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale._

"_Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead..." _

_An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_It's all right, Harry. We've come to take you away."_

"_P-Professor Lupin?" the teen-aged boy said disbelievingly. "Is that you?"_

"_Are you quite sure it's him, Lupin?" growled a man. "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum?"_

"_Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" said Lupin._

"_A stag," said Harry nervously._

"_That's him, Mad-Eye," said Lupin._

**/\/\ End Flashback /\/\**

Harriet gave a slight shake of her head, while her sister looked at her strangely. Andromeda looked like she was about to say something when the door to the room opened and Elizabeth walked inside.

The woman who Harriet had never seen before had sparkling blue eyes, waist-length Scottish auburn-red hair, a stern demeanor, and an unique scar on her left cheek. The clothes she had on were a bit strange. an all black outfit similar in design to what a fencer would wear, which showed off and clung to all the lady's curves. A dark purple cloak with gold trim, that hung loosely over the outfit underneath, adorn on the shoulders was rank similar to someone in Her Majesty's Royal Navy. The whole ensemble was finished off with a pair of black calf-high boots made of some type of leather, that she had never seen before. She gave a small reassuring smile to the two sisters now sitting on the same bed. Then turned towards the wall where a empty frame hung and flicked her wrist catching, her wand and silently casting a spell which made the portrait face the wall instead of the room. Healer Tonks looked rather mutinous at the woman for a moment.

"Oh, don't worry, Andromeda, I'll have her back the way she was after we're through. But, for the moment I'd rather not have any interruptions." the woman said.

An amused smirk crossed the woman's face as she turned to the man and a stream of water hit him full in the face from her wand. "Wake up you old wolf!" she exclaimed brightly.

Remus sputtered for a moment before glaring at her. "Oh, thanks for the wake up call, Trinity." he muttered darkly.

"Fastest way to get you up, Moony, seeing how our charges are awake." she said dryly. Her wand sweeping around them all in circle as she muttered under her breath. "There we are, other than the five of us, no one else will hear." said Elizabeth.

Harriet and Victoria looked terribly confused at the three of them. Harriet looked at the red haired woman and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Well, I go by two names actually," she paused and looked at Vicky. "The one your sister knows, Elizabeth MacKenzie, a Sergeant within Scotland Yard. Then, there's the one I usually go by, Elizabeth McGonagall-Black, a Lieutenant Commander within the Ferocious Lions. But, to the two of you personally, I'm your godmother."

The Potter sisters eyes went wide with shock and hope. They had both hoped that some distant relative would come take them away from the Dursleys.

Remus spoke up then, "From your reactions, girls, I say its safe to think that your Aunt Petunia didn't tell you about your parents or anything to do with them. Did she, girls?"

"No, she didn't," they said together, "we're always told not to ask questions."

Andromeda scoffed, "How are you ever to learn if you don't ask questions?"

"I think that's the point, Andi." muttered Elizabeth.

Remus shared a glance with the two ladies before speaking again. "Aunt Petunia did tell you about your parents and how you got those scars, right?"

Vicky said something quietly in Harriet's ear as the brunette looked down at the bed and softly said, "Car crash."

Andromeda looked indignant at that revelation. Remus's eyes had gone a completely dark amber as he shook in rage.

Elizabeth jumped out of the chair she had sat in and started shouting, "_A_ _BLOODY CAR CRASH_! That's what that _**cow**_ said killed Lily and James? What _complete_ and **total** nonsense! It's absolutely outrageous! The horse-faced cow kept their own story from them when every adult and child in our world knows their names... I'm gonna turn her into the horse-faced cow she makes herself out to be!" Her blue eyes alight with a fire in them as she turned to the door.

Andromeda was out of her chair in an instant, took a step forward and had caught Elizabeth's left arm. "Wait! Elizabeth, you can't! The Statute of Secrecy and your commission!" she said angrily.

Elizabeth spun on her heel to face her. "To hell with the Statute of Secrecy and my commission! Petunia already knows of our world anyway, what difference would it really make. And my rank only helps when I'm not being overruled by -"

"_Sit down,_ Trinity." Remus said sternly. "I won't have you losing your commission on a whim. Your fame in the Ferocious Lions makes you untouchable until you do something out of form, Eli. Then, your commission is up for grabs and you know it."

"Fine, Moony," she growled as she sat down, "you've made your point."

"You said 'our world' earlier, what did you mean by that?" asked Victoria.

"Simply put, the world is divided into two separate groups," Andromeda said calmly. "The non-magical one, which your Uncle and cousin know as the only world. And the magical one, which we are a part of, that your Aunt knows of and chooses to forget."

"Magical?" Harriet asked in confusion with wide eyes.

"Yes, a magical world exists in secret," Moony said, "You two are part of the magical world. You're witches." The Potter girls looked a bit miffed at that declaration. "Wizardesses. Sorceresses. A female magic user." Remus went on to say.

"We're _what?"_ the two sisters said together.

Trinity grinned at their response. "Sorceresses, like your mother, brilliant she was in her field. The daughters of a wizard as gifted as your father had been. There's no doubt in my mind that the two of you will make them proud once you've been properly trained." she said clearly.

"So, the three of you knew our parents?" Harriet said eagerly.

Andromeda smiled, "Oh yes, we did know them. Although, Remus and Elizabeth here knew them better than I did." Andromeda paused before continuing, "But, I knew them through my cousin, Sirius Black. As well as teaching at their school during their last year."

**/\/\ Flashback /\/\**

"_Sirius, you'd better go, quick," the teen-aged boy's voice panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."_

_Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head._

"_What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius._

"_He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick - go -"_

_But Black was still staring down at the boy._

"_How can I ever thank -"_

"_GO!" the boy and the girl, Hermione, shouted together._

_Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky._

"_We'll see each other again," he said. "You are - truly your father's son, Harry..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_What're you doing here, Sirius?" he said._

"_Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_D'you know Crouch, then?" said the teen-aged boy's voice._

_Sirius's face darkened. He suddenly looked as menacing as he had the night when Harry first met him, the night when Harry still believed Sirius to be a murderer._

"_Oh I know Crouch all right," he said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban - without a trial."_

"_**What?"**__ said Ron and Hermione together._

"_You're kidding!" said Harry._

"_No, I'm not," said Sirius, taking another great bite of chicken. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"_

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione shook their heads._

"_He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," said Sirius. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical - and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," he said, reading the look on Harry's face. "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side... well, you wouldn't understand... you're too young..."_

**/\/\ End Flashback /\/\**

"Your father, James was an Auror, a Dark wizard catcher, within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement like I was, as were your godfather and godmother still is, after we all got out of school. Your mother, Lily, was an Unspeakable, a Researcher, within the Department of Mysteries. They were both part of a mixed group of people that was against the Dark Lord Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix. The three of us were in that group as well as your godfather and another school friend." Remus said scholarly.

"Those were Dark times that we had to grow up in." said Elizabeth softly. "Voldemort was gathering more followers and slowly gaining more power. You didn't know who to trust in those days. Wizards and witches were disappearing, some would turn up dead later on. Hogwarts, our school, was one of the few safe places left and that was because of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Some say Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort ever feared."

"Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow, the village where you two and your parents were living, back in '81 on Halloween. Both of you were a year old then." Andromeda said quietly. "He came and broke the enchantment you were living under and killed your mom and dad. We assume your mother placed a charm of some sort on you, Victoria. But, Harriet, he tried to kill you as well, with a powerful and evil curse. That's what left the lightning bolt shaped scar on your forehead."

"That same curse, took care of your mother, father, and most of your room, and yet you survived. No one ever lives once Voldemort decided on killing them, no one except the two of you," Elizabeth paused staring at the twins. "And he had some of the best wizards and witches of our time killed off, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, just to name a few. Your godfather and I took you from the damaged house ourselves after everything happened. Then, your godfather went and did something rash. He tracked down the traitor within the Order, but the traitor, Peter Pettigrew, framed him and landed Sirius a cell in the wizarding prison, Azkaban."

"What happened to Voldemort though? You said he tried to kill Harriet." Vicky asked.

"Well, he did try to kill your sister and would've tried to do the same to you, Victoria," Moony said. "But, your mother and father took steps to prevent that to the best of their ability. Voldemort's broken body was still there when I got to your house after Sirius and Elizabeth left. Lily and James did quite a number on him. Dumbledore doesn't believe that Voldemort is truly gone, and neither do we. As well as some of the more vigiliant members of the Order. His defeat at Godric's Hollow made the two of you become known as the Girls-Who-Lived."

* * *

"_In a bizarre move by Barty Crouch Sr., Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, in accordance with a bill pushed through the Wizengamot by the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, has forced one of their Aurors by the name of Remus Lupin with the rank of Corporal to turn in his resignation today..." - excerpt from_: Daily Prophet, Evening Edition, January 19, 1982**, Crouch's Last Act as Head of the DMLE** by Anne Robinson

"_It's been two weeks since, Barty Crouch Sr., was dealt a blow to his pride and family name. When his own son's mock trial and the testimony of, still missing, Auror Lieutenant Elizabeth McGonagall, revealed his son to be a Death Eater in the service of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has since been transferred to the Department of International Magical Cooperation to take up the Head post there..." -excerpt from_: Daily Prophet, Morning Edition, January 20, 1982, **Crouch Transferred in Disgrace** by Rita Skeeter

* * *

**Author's Note**

_nightwing27:_ Thank you

_SlyGoddess: _Deja vu... I suppose so in the prologue. Lol. Thank ya for the blessing girlfriend ^^

_Associate Proffeser Evil: _Thanks. Updating as muse allows.

_PhoenixFire DragonLight: _Thank you. It could be or might end up there. Lol

_Atomicwalrus: _Thank ya for the rare review then!

_Joker of Hell: _I'm a bit wary on choosing a Marauder name for the girls without their form or forms chosen yet. Though Ms. Eclipse and Ms. Storm might work if they follow in Tiger Lily's footsteps or should I say Ms. Sabertooth.

To all the rest that have added this or me to your favorites or alerts. Thank you very much!


End file.
